The Western Mountain
by HelloMyNameIsKat
Summary: Anna heads up the Western Mountain in attempt to find Kristoff, who is playing hide and seek with her, when all goes wrong. Hans is back, and he's ready to strike. (Headcannon not originally mine. Kristanna big time) Rated T because it's pretty intense
1. Chapter 1

_Original idea and headcannon goes completely to .com they made the headcannon and I'm just writing the fic so yeah… It will be a piece of shiva because I'm a bad writer but screw it I like the idea. OH Ps: I don't usually write Kristanna fanfics, so I will be editing it once it's up because I'm sort of on the clock._

_Oh P-ps: since I have such a fascination with jelsa, but the original headcannon-er does not, I will (with all my grieving heart) make Jack be off to help the Guardians. If you don't ship jelsa, just ignore the few mentions of him or replace him with your preferred Elsa ship. :D_

* * *

Arendelle was enduring a winter, the winter after Elsa's coronation in fact. The fluffy snow piled only a few inches, which wasn't bad for November.

"You'll never find me!" Olaf squealed as he ran and hid behind a pine tree that was caked in snow.

"I bet I will!" Anna yelled, covering her eyes and counting loudly. "One! Two! Three!"

Kristoff chuckled, and Anna could hear him run far off. Anna squealed, unable to wait to count to thirty. "Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty!" Anna scrabbled to say and she rushed her eyes open.

"Hmmm I wonder where Olaf could be!" Anna teased, walking near the tree in which he hid. He chuckled. "Could he be behind this tree?!" Anna screamed, dashing behind to tree to scare Olaf.

Olaf chuckled, and said, "I'm found! Let's go find Elsa!" Olaf grabbed Anna's hand, concealed by a glove, and dragged her to the mountain.

The group was playing right at the bottom of the mountain.

"Elsa! I'm going to find you!" Anna said, smiling. Olaf trailed behind Anna, poking in the dumbest places. Anna looked around, biting her lower lip in attempt to find her sister.

Anna climbed up the mountain, only reaching barely high when she heard a crunch. She turned around, expecting to see Elsa creeping behind her, but she saw nothing but the snow. Anna smiled, and stood up straight. She smirked, sarcastically saying, "Ha ha ha! I surely hope Elsa is not here!"

Anna turned to another crush, then WHAM, a snowball had hit her on her. Anna turned to see Elsa, laughing. "That's not funny I got scared!" Anna yelled, throwing another snowball at Elsa.

After a few giggling and snowballs are thrown, Elsa pops the question, "Hey, did you find Kristoff yet?"

Anna stopped, making a face, remembering about him. "Oh. Yeah." She started heading upwards, yelling behind, "I'll be back by sundown with Kristoff!"

"Olaf and I will head back, good luck!" Elsa yelled, walking Olaf back towards the kingdom.

Anna trudged up the mountain, calling for Kristoff. "Kristoff! Kristoff! You won! You won the game! You can come out now!" Anna yelled with a smile, noticing the sun setting. Before Anna could call for Kristoff, a hand covered her mouth.

Anna struggled tremendously, kicking around, trying to call for help, despite the fact she was pretty high on the mountain.

Anna jerked her arm, hitting the abductor in the side, and she heard it say, "Agh!"

Anna recognized the voice immediately. Hans. His voice was unforgettable.

Anna tried to scream, but she couldn't, because Hans had bagged her head with a thick, dark grey wool sack. Anna was light, skinny, an easy person to drag up a mountain.

She couldn't see anything, but she could feel Hans pulled her upwards. Hans, pulling Anna up the mountain, found a cave-in on the side, and hopped in, tossing Anna to the ground. He smiled wide, knowing by now Kristoff would be worrying.

Anna got the bag off her head, which messed up a small part of her braid, and saw Hans standing above her, smiling. "Hans" Anna whispered in a pleading voice, a way of begging for her life without saying so. Hans smashed his hands together, cracking his knuckles.

"Please…" Anna whispered, looking up at Hans, who held thick rope. He only smirked.

* * *

"That's it I'm going out!" Elsa shot upward out of her dinner chair.

"But you can't! Maybe she and Kristoff just got lost!" Olaf said, trying to comfort Elsa. "Anna will come back."

Suddenly, bursting through the thick doors fell Kristoff. "Kristoff!" Elsa yelled, running to his side, seeing he was laughing so hard he could breathe. Elsa's face dropped to an unamused look.

"Oh man, you should have- oh you should've seen Sven when he- when he- ha!" Kristoff stuttered through his laughter. Kristoff wiped a tear of joy from his eye, and caught his breath. "So where's Anna? Does she know I am the greatest hide-and-seeker?"

"Wait, Anna is not with you?" Elsa said, panicking as she rushed around him. Her eyes widen, scared for her sister. Dainty, light snowflakes formed and fell from the top of the room, slowly waving down to the floor.

"No, I thought Anna had given up and come here. I was just at the barn, I-" Kristoff said, realizing that Anna was gone.

"No! She's not here! We have to find her!" Elsa said, pushing Kristoff to the side as she headed out to the hallway. Kristoff chased after her, jumping in front of her.

"No, you stay and run the country. I'll go after her; I know the mountains pretty well." Kristoff said, blocking Elsa's path.

"Move. Now." Elsa said strictly. She stood in the hallway, and Kristoff noticed the little ice forming across the walls, covering them in an ice pattern.

"I can't let you. You have to stay here you might make the snow worse." Kristoff only after he said that realized his insult. "I'm so sorry, my Queen, I didn't-" Elsa interrupted him enraged.

"Make it worse?! I let you into my home, I accept you, and this is how you repay me?" Elsa stammered, making the ice form in the corners.

Kristoff's eyes widened in fear as he saw the ice become sharper, popping off the walls, ready to strike.

"I could have forbidden it! She had fallen for bad men before, so what makes you different?! How dare you enter my home and say I'm worse! How dare you!" Elsa said loudly in hatred, something out of character for her.

Elsa didn't hate Kristoff, she actually liked him a lot for Anna, but losing someone close can cause a loving person to not be themselves. Elsa didn't mean much of what she said, but in her hurting heart, she blamed Kristoff, and ultimately herself, but she always ended up blaming herself.

"I didn't mean to, I just didn't want you to get hurt." Kristoff said, backing away, trying to explain.

"Me, hurt?! How would I get hurt! I can't get hurt! I don't get hurt, _I hurt_!" Elsa said, letting herself die inside. Elsa calmed herself down, making the ice fade away.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff, I just-" Elsa tried to say, trying to explain. Elsa knew she was overeating, after all Anna could just be held up, or arriving soon.

"I get it. You are just angry because Anna is gone, and you probably swore you would never let her go again. But it's okay, I'm going to find her. She'll be okay." Kristoff said, assuring Elsa. He always had a way of soothing broken people, of helping them calm down.

Elsa nodded, looking away she went back to her dining room. She started to walk slowly down the hall to reach the dining room door which was only a few yards off.

"You find her, and bring her back immediately." She commanded before shutting the door to the dining room.

Kristoff knew he had to find her now. He was determined. He started running to the door, bursting outside and calling Sven. Once on Sven, he headed up the Western Mountain where they had been playing hide and seek earlier.

Kristoff looked around intensely, calling Anna's name, but nothing was found in the dark, lifeless mountain bottom.

* * *

"p-please-" Anna panted heavily, being shut off from speaking by dirty cloth shoved into her mouth.

Anna was suspending from the air, her arms high above her face, attached together and dangling from the top of the cave. Her feet her bound, and her mouth was gagged, but nothing else.

Hans face was blank, but terrifying. His heart was cold, isolated from feelings, unable to let emotion flow properly.

"This is for humiliating me on the lake." Hans said, smacking Anna's pure face, making a small gash on her forehead. Anna's scream was muffled, and she felt a drop of blood fall from her forehead.

"This is for sending me back on a boat, to face my family!" Hans said angrily, slapping Anna's face again. Anna let out a muffled scream again, as a reaction to the pain and cuts.

Hans pulls out a knife, and looks at Anna with his haunting eyes that planed her destruction.

"This is for making me face my brothers, making me laughed at, making me cursed at, making me a black sheep." Hans said in powerful anger, as he slowly drug the knife across her stomach, making a thick wound that bleed through her clothing.

"I had to face them. They judged me, hated me even more than before. They were disappointed in me. I was a failure. _Because of you_." Hans pulled the knife across Anna's lower chin, making a deep wound.

"You don't know what it's like to have everyone think you're a disappointment, just another child who will never amount to anything. You have a sister that loves you, that didn't care about your past. I don't have that luxury." Hans said, making small scrapes along Anna's stomach.

Anna breathed deeply, crying at the intensive pain. She begged for him to stop through her gag, she prayed Kristoff would come. She tried to ignore the extensive pain she felt inflicted from Hans as she hoped for Kristoff.

_Please Kristoff. Please help me. Please._

* * *

"Anna! Anna!" Kristoff called in the night, searching everywhere he could. It started snowing, and Kristoff sarcastically remarked, "Great."

Sven looked up at Kristoff, as if he was comforting him.

"Head up the Western Mountain, Sven. She might be up there, camped in a den or something." Kristoff said to Sven, directing him upwards.

The snow wasn't falling to hard, and it wasn't more than a single foot deep, but it was making it difficult to head up the mountain for Kristoff. He pursued up the mountain, ignoring the cold that nipped at his feet and bite at his nose.

"Anna! Anna!" Kristoff called again and again; refusing to believe anything other than she was lost in the snow. Sven looked down, knowing Kristoff might not be able to be himself if Anna didn't return.

As Kristoff headed up the seemingly endless mountain, he noticed a small light peeking through the snow. It shone very softly through the now thicker snow fall.

"Sven, go!" Kristoff told Sven, hurrying him, overwhelmed that Anna might be there hanging out, outwaiting the snow. She was, of course, but she wasn't outwaiting the snow.

Anna dangled in the air feeling numb. The cuts were so common along her fragile body, like they were a pattern engraved on her. Large wounds that were still wet with dripping blood stretched across her body, located in different places. Her tears seemed to stop coming, but her eyes were heavy and aching.

Anna kept her eyes slightly open, but tried to avoid looking at herself. She felt the pain, and she didn't want to see her condition. Anna had given up begging. She knew it was only a matter of time before Hans finished his idea of a mission.

"Don't look so sad, Anna. I'm not going to kill, yet. I have to get rid of _others_ before you." Hans said, his words filled with hatred and evil.

'_others'…_ Anna's mind echoed with his quotes. _Others… Others- _Anna's though came to her mouth, when through the muffling she yelled, "Kristoff!"

Hans's mischievous smile stretched across his face as he ungagged Anna's mouth. "Say that again, I didn't catch it."

"Why? You caught me, but you can't catch what I say?" Anna spat back, fed up with Hans.

"Oh, burn. Better put that one in the book of world's greatest comebacks."

"You can't take Kristoff. He's too strong." Anna looked up angrily at Hans.

"That's what you think. I'll get him, don't worry. I'll destroy him slowly, just like you. I'll do it so slowly that you'll have to watch him helplessly, and you'll see that the reindeer king will fall, just like Arendelle." Hans smirked.

"No, you can't! He is built well, and all those years of hauling ice makes him almost unbreakable!" Anna shouted back, avenging Han's words.

"Almost, that's the key." Hans turns, adding some wood to the small, glowing fire. "Where is your Kristoff, by the way? No Elsa, no Kristoff, not even the snowman. They must be tired of you, but that will only make it easy for me to bury you. I'll hide you under the dirt, and you'll die unseen. Unfound. Unloved."

"No! He'll be here and he'll break you!" Anna said loudly, no longer feeling remorse for Hans.

"Oh Anna, with my family, I've already had that happen." Hans seemed so subtle with explaining his difficult childhood. It was almost effortless for him to explain the pain and anger he had.

Anna understood how he felt, being shut out. Being ignored. Being unheard. But she was done feeling sorry for him.

Hans peeked out the cave opening, and turned to Anna to say, "Oh look, your reindeer king has arrived."

Anna opened her eyes, prepared the shout, but Hans shoved the cloth back in her mouth. "Shh, this needs to be a surprise." Hans smiled, backing up close to the opening, so that when Kristoff entered, he couldn't see Kristoff.

Kristoff was nearing the cave, and hoped of Sven just before the entering. "Stay." He commanded, entering slowly.

As he entered, he saw Anna, and she saw him. She tried to warn him, but screaming through her gag. Kristoff was about to rush over to her side, when Hans appeared behind him without knowing it.

Anna screamed through her muffling, but just as Kristoff turned Hans punched him in the jaw.

Anna started squealing and screaming, even crying a bit. Every muscle she moved ached from the cuts and bruises, but she didn't care anymore.

Kristoff looked up, his nose bleeding, to see Hans smiling over him with a sword in his hand. Hans struck at Kristoff, but he rolled over, causing the sword to be stuck in the ground. Kristoff aimed to punch Hans back, but he dodged it.

Anna watched the two hit each other, and dodge each other, and cut each other hopelessly. She stopped moving to ease her pain, but she didn't take a single look off the two.

Kristoff stumbled over himself trying to punch Hans, and Hans stood over him, holding a small, hidden knife in his hands.

Anna in complete rush spat out her gag just in time to yell, "He's got a knife!" to Kristoff. Kristoff turned his attention to Anna, and Hans smiled, stabbing Kristoff in his lover calf.

Kristoff fell slowly to his knees, breathing in deep pain.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled, wishing she could get out of her bondage.

Hans stood over Kristoff, and put his foot on Kristoff's back, pressing hard to keep him there. Hans held a large sword in his hands, ready to destroy Kristoff.

"Oh Anna, look what you've done." Hans said, raising his sword in the air.

"Kristoff! No!" Anna said, trying to break free.

"Good bye, reindeer king." Hans smirked, throwing down the sword.

Just as he was about to kill Kristoff, Hans was overwhelmed by a bundle of trolls. They knocked him to the ground, and surrounded him. His sword broke from one of the trolls bouncing on it. They surrounded him, and began to jump on him.

Kristoff herd Han's cry and moans, but only looked at the cave entrance to see Sven rushing to his side. Kristoff didn't smile, but he just helped himself up, limping over to Anna.

"Kristoff..." Anna said, breathing heavily due to blood loss and lack of proper blood circulation. She couldn't smile, but her eyes were being invaded with a tear. Her eyes barely stayed open.

Kristoff calmly untied her arms, catching her effortlessly on his back. He held back tears, because he couldn't stand to see her in this condition. (pun sort of intended sorry, not sorry)

"Kristoff.." Anna whispered, just as she prepared to close her eyes.

"Anna you can't close your eyes." Kristoff said, cupping her into his arms.

Anna nodded, pointing to Hans. They both looked at him, or at least the swarm of trolls surrounding him. They didn't celebrate. They didn't smile. They simply looked away, feeling sorry for him.

Kristoff hopped on Sven, grunting to his leg pain. Anna put her hand on his chest, comforting him without her words. She tried to stay awake, alive.

He rushed her back to Arendelle, leaving the trolls to deal with Hans. He hurried Sven, constantly checking on Anna.

Kristoff, Sven, and Anna arrived to the castle, entering to shocked nurses. The nurses took her away, but Kristoff knew it wasn't over. He now had to face Elsa. He now had to deal with the trolls. He now had to deal with any punishment Elsa placed upon him, but he didn't care. He only cared about Anna. He only cared about _his_ Anna.

* * *

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! Sorry for not writing this chapter in like FOREVER. I honestly just got lazy and uninspired, but here I have it! It's not as long as the first, but I didn't expect the first to be over 3,000 words, so yeah. This story was originally a headcannon created by , who also head cannoned the first chapter. It's not completely the same head cannon, and I've adjusted a lot, so I hope you enjoy! VERY IMPORTANT: If anything surrounding the field of death, or a coma, or just dramatic sickness triggers you, please do not read. I don't want that to be thrust upon you. Thanks! :D_

* * *

Kristoff lay beside Anna every moment. He stayed beside her in her coma, her sleep away from life. Anna was still alive, but barely breathing. She was close to death, but holding onto life.

Kristoff stayed close to her, admiring her, watching her, listening to the sound of her breathing. He refused to leave, fearing that she would be gone when he returned.

Kristoff ran his hand through her hair, and marveled at how beautiful she looked, even for the specific condition. He rubbed his thumb on her soft checks, and fiddles with her silky hair.

Kristoff didn't care about anything, except that Anna, _his_ Anna, would get betters.

"Kristoff…" Elsa said, opening the door to the room which held Anna. Kristoff looked at Elsa, but he didn't say anything. He couldn't.

"Kristoff, you need rest." Elsa began, walking closer to her sleeping sister. Elsa wore a traditional blue dress, with black sleeves and little red patterns dancing across her skirt.

"I'll pass." Kristoff said numbly, looking back at Anna with his helpless eyes and broken soul.

"Kristoff. You _need_ to rest. It's been 2 days." Elsa said again, standing over Anna. Elsa wanted to morn her sister. She wanted to cry and hold her sister, but she convinced herself to hold together for now.

"I can't sleep. Not until Anna's ok." Kristoff said, refusing to leave Anna's side.

"She'll be fine, but you need to sleep. Not getting any sleep is bad for you." Elsa said, still standing over Anna.

"Too bad for me." Kristoff said without flinching.

"Fine. I demand you, as Queen, to get some rest. You can visit Anna tomorrow." Elsa stood firm, unwilling to let him go without sleep. Elsa knew Kristoff would've done the same thing to Anna if she herself was in an endless sleep.

Kristoff, without a word, got up slowly and kissed Anna. He then walked out, looking back to see Anna, making sure he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

Elsa sighed as he left. She then bent down on her knees and sat next to Anna. Elsa looked at Anna, and held her hand. She then let herself cry a small tear, which only led to more, but Elsa had held herself in one piece for too long.

Kristoff fell into his bed, letting himself finally rest. His eyes closed and he was out. His dreams soon overtook him into a restful, peaceful night.

* * *

Morning came fast, and as soon as Kristoff's eyes peaked open to see the sunlight, he jumped up and ran to Anna.

He entered in, seeing Elsa asleep next to Anna. Kristoff did not disturb Elsa, for he just sat on the opposite side of Anna, and held her hand in the way he had done before. Holding her soft hand, all he wanted to do was make her better.

Kristoff had already tried to ask the trolls, but their magic is limited, and specific in its methods and terms of healing.

"Please. Please get better. I don't think I could go on if-" Kristoff swallowed hard, choking down his upcoming tears that would have flooded his eyes. Seeing Anna, his best friend, his soul mate, seeing _his_ Anna lying in her silent state unable to reach the world chipped away at Kristoff's heart.

Elsa jumped up in cold sweet, surprising the silently mourning Kristoff. Elsa's breath was at a fast paste, her breath leaving small snowflakes falling unto the ground.

"You okay?" Kristoff asked, preparing to help the shivering Queen.

"I'm-I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Elsa said, shutting Kristoff out of herself. She didn't mean to shut him out, but she didn't want him to have another thing to worry about.

Kristoff looked at Elsa, then turned his attention back to Anna, holding her hand and listening to her breathing patterns.

"What time is it?" Elsa said, breaking the haunting silence that had crept between them.

"About noon." Kristoff answered, not looking to Elsa.

"Oh… You should eat."

"I'm fine."

"Kristoff. You need to eat." Elsa said slightly demanding, urging Kristoff to require the necessary food.

Kristoff, without a word of response, left the room in which the Queen and her Princess stayed, and hurried himself to sleep, avoiding his reality.

* * *

Walking in quickly through the doors, Kristoff hurried over by Anna to stay by her side until Elsa commanded him to sleep. He followed her orders, not because she was a Queen, but because he respected her as much as he respected Anna.

Kristoff hopped into a bed, which some had claimed as Kristoff's, and tried to sleep quickly so he could wake up again. He shut his eyes, forcing himself to sleep so his mind would not wonder into unwanted thoughts, and he fell asleep.

His sleep was rough, unlike the other nights were no dreams or nightmares came. This time he had a nightmare, and it taunted him throughout his sleep.

* * *

~The Nightmare~

Kristoff woke up in his palace bed, and stepped on the wet floor, that was boiling. Kristoff rushed out to the hallway, to see the endless space that become of what was once the palace.

Kristoff then saw Anna, pale and weak and broken, floating with her arms spread and her hair louse. Kristoff ran up to her, and looked at her lifeless face. Her eyes were not lively green, but a dead, burnt out paisley that echoed with brokenness. Her lips were white, as if no blood circulated through her body, and she had no breath.

Anna, with cracked lips, whispered in a haunting manor, leaning in close to Kristoff so he could stare right into her dead eyes, said, "You didn't save me in time. You took too long."

Kristoff reached for Anna, but she disappeared into a dazed fog, and her words echoed through, and he jumped awake, back to reality and way from the nightmare.

Kristoff awoke sweaty and terrified, his heart pounding and his pulse raising. "Anna!" He screamed, almost falling off of his bed and running into her room. It was midnight, and the hallways were dark and chilling.

Kristoff rushed to her sleeping side, and placed his hand on her heart, which was not beating. Kristoff yelled Anna's name so the nurses would come, and he whispered through his mourning filled with sorrow and tears, "Please don't die Anna, please _please_ don't die. Anna please."

Kristoff choked on his tears, repeating his plea as nurses came in and did CPR and tried to save her life. Nothing seemed real. Nothing felt real. Maybe it wasn't real. But it was.

"Please Anna please don't leave me please…" Kristoff said, his eyes flowing with tears as he held her hand while the nurses stopped CPR, and looked back at Kristoff with a sorry face.

Kristoff's world broke; his heart was a mirror, and it was just dropped from a building, and shattered into a million pieces. His Anna was gone.

As Kristoff looked down, trying to comprehend what happened, a cough erupted from the bed. Kristoff looked up, his eyes swelled from days of tears, and he saw Anna, coughing as she awoke, her eyes still adjusting to the light.

"Anna!"


End file.
